Can You Feel It?
by catlover606
Summary: Austin is moving from warm Miami to cold Massachusetts. When he gets there he meets Ally. Will he fall in love or no?


**Hey guys so this is a new story that I decided to put up and it is _only_ going to be a two-shot, no more, no less. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

I started to worry about the cold after we crossed the border between North Carolina and Virginia. "I don't know about you Mocha," I start, "but I'm starting to feel a chill." We were both natives of Miami, Florida, where the coldest day was in the low fifties for a few days in January or February. It was only mid-October, and the weather guy on the radio said it was sixty-one degrees in Richmond, and heading down. "I'm not sure about this," I say to Mocha. Since she had adopted me three years ago, I had developed a way of expressing myself to my cat, a grey, black, and tan Siamese with a soft purr, a loud hiss, and a big personality. By the time we got back to my apartment, I'd decided to name her Mocha. 'What do you think, Mocha? Should we turn around and head home? After all, this is only a job. Do I really want to work and live in Massachusetts?" Mocha mewed. "Well, it is a good job." After years of struggle, working at every hotel position from bellhop to dining room waiter to front desk clerk, I had settled in as the marketing director for a property on the island, that was part of a national chain. I'd done a good job and eventually been offered a promotion, as director of marketing for a much larger hotel in the chain in Boston. I was going to be making real money, for the first time in my life, and I thought it would be exciting to move from Miami, where I was born and raised, to live in a big, fascinating city like Boston. But as I drove farther north, and the weather got colder, I was starting to have second thoughts. "There's a exit up ahead," I say to Mocha. "I could turn around and start driving back home. We could make it to Georgia by dark." Mocha was silent. "You're not being very helpful. Tell you what, if you don't say anything I'll turn around, but if you think I should continue, then say something." I turned to look at her, curled up in a corner of her carrier. She yawned, and rolled over onto her side. "What was that?" I asked. "Was that a yes or a no?" Mocha went back to sleep. "I guess I'll keep going."

* * *

My furniture was waiting for us, when we arrived in Boston, in an apartment not far from the hotel. As soon as I let Mocha out of her carrier she prowled every corner, sniffing and investigating everything. She loves to poke around in my things. She had a habit of getting into half-open and drawers, nudging open cabinets with her nose, even digging the dirt out of my plotted plants. Before I leave for more than one day at work, I make sure the apartment is cat-proof. That means keeping as much as possible away from Mocha's prying paws. On the morning of my first day at work, I bundled up in a t-shirt, a white oxford-cloth button down shirt over that, a green sweater and a cream-colored linen sports jacket, and set out for work. I walked into the hotel, and was immediately was warm again. I look around and I see forest green and cream colored walls, dark mahogany floors, and a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. As I spin slowly around the room, I freeze. Standing before me is the most beautiful person ever(even more beautiful than my mother). The way her brown hair softly curls around her face and the way her chocolate brown eyes meet mine. The way her pale skin look amazing in her soft pink sweater and white jeans. Hanging from her ears are small white diamonds. Around her neck is a turquoise hard. I quickly check her left hand. No ring. "Hello, my name is Allyson Dawson, but you can call me Ally." Her voice was like if flowers could talk, all sweet and innocent. "Austin." I say stumbling over my words. "Well Austin, I'm going to be showing you the hotel." "That sounds alright." I say. "Ok then let's get started." She says. We start walking and she is in front of me and I'm not even paying attention to what she is saying because I just keep staring at her ass. All of a sudden she stops and I bump into her. I see her lips moving but I don't hear anything. "What?" I ask. "I asked did you learn anything?" "Umm..." I start. "I thought so, I'm not going to ask you this again, can you please not stair at my butt?" She asks her voice rising slightly. I lean in and kiss her. She responds by kissing me back even harder. We continue to kiss for a few more minutes, then she breaks away. I see her open her mouth a couple of times as if she is trying to find the right words, so I start talking. "Ally I know this is really early and you're probably not going to say yes but I just want to tell you I never believed in love at first sight until I met you, I had kissed way too many girls, hell I even kissed a guy on a dare, and none of them felt that good and I just want you to know that I love you Ally, so now for the question. Will you be my girlfriend?" She just stands there in awe and is speechless, but she finally regained her composure and answers my question with the one word that changed my life forever, "Yes."


End file.
